Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flame-retardant fibers and nonwoven fabrics formed of such fibers, and more particularly to flame-retardant fibers which form no dioxin-related compounds when burned, and nonwoven fabrics, woven fabrics and formed products made up of such fibers.